Uke Kaldur One-shots
by Oruk
Summary: Kaldur pairing one shots. Contains Yaoi and Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I know I got a story to finish but I seriously love Kaldur pairings. I don't see many of these so I'm finna contribute to my favorite Atlantean. Oh Yeah these one shots are gonna be Yaoi or Boy x Boy and stuff so don't bother telling me you don't like this cause I don't care Mkay?

Pairing- Connor x Kaldur

Summary- Short look into Connor's ever evolving feelings and how Kaldur contributed to his positive growth.

"Replacement of the almighty Kryptonian."

"Project Kr."

"Beloved Pet."

"Clone."

"Knock off."

"Copy."

Terms that had repeatedly resurfaced in Connor's head. They were all he'd ever known since his time spent in Cadmus, all he'd ever heard. He was never given his own identity. His sole purpose of existence was to be the successor of the legendary Kryptonian Superman and nothing more. His feelings had no value, his thoughts had no worth. His opinion was never heard, his voice forever silenced. This was to be the fate of a 'knock off' a 'clone' a 'project.'

However all that changed when a certain Atlantean came crashing into the clones life. Although the meeting was ill-fated the result had worked in favor of both men as their lives collided together. Kaldur had been the very first voice that had actually soothed the clones mental distress. Kaldur had become Connor's voice of reason.

The Kryptonian at first didn't understand such foreign feelings such as acceptance or companionship which only further indulged the boys reckless and impulsive urges. He had only known solitude, learned only to live for one's self and found himself unable to cope with people who actually treated him as if he were an actual human being and not an experiment. He could clearly recall repaying their kindness with brutality and arrogance.

He wasn't blind to the off put looks of his fellow teammates. The uncertain looks they gave him only fueled his aggression however such hostile feelings didn't linger. No, they had no reason to because Kaldur had once more soothed the boys insecure soul with his serenity. Kaldur had basked the boy in affection Connor hadn't known possible. Kaldur went to great lengths to understand Connor. Kaldur listened to Connor's needs. He understood his pain of being created and used as an experiment. Kaldur was very aware of Connor's insecurities and constant need for reassurance that his existence was not made in vain and that he in fact did have an identity outside of being Superman's clone.

And Connor could safely say that it was due and thanks to Kaldur's patience and kindness that he was able to learn to express himself more calmly and productively. Feel things he'd never felt before. Experience things he otherwise would have never been able to had he not have meant the Atlantean that faithful day.

Connor wasn't without appreciation for the boy, in fact Connor fancied himself as the most devoted to the Atlantean out of all the teens. With an undying passion Connor vowed to render his entire life to Kaldur, protecting him at all costs.

Although previously unfamiliar with terms such as admiration, adoration and love Connor could easily say that he found pleasure in his leaders presence almost to a degree where he constantly sought out the boys attention. True he cared to a degree about his other teammates but Kaldur without par held his complete heart. And that, the Kryptonian was determined to never let change.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing Kaldur x Connor

Summary: Kaldur has a fever and Connor tries to help him

.

Connor had been keeping an particularly close eye on his leader all day. Said man was unusually wobbly on his feet although the Kryptonian could tell that the leader was trying hard not to show any signs of unbalance.

"You alright there bud?" Connor had asked the Atlantean once they were alone. He placed a tender hand on Kaldur's shoulder to visibly show his concern. Kaldur shot him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, thank you. I guess I am a bit tired is all. With all the missions we have been assigned I'm sure all I need is a little rest," Kaldur spoke in his normal calm voice. But Connor couldn't have been any less convinced by his leaders words, most especially since the Atlantean's lips quivered as he spoke.

Just before Connor could speak a frantic Robin rushed in quickly addressing the two.

"You two might wanna come hear this," Robin said as he disappeared as quickly as he came. Both men glanced at each other before they rushed to meet the others.

On the screen was the stoic man known as Batman. And as per usual his presence did not come with good news. Apparently the Reach were up to no good once again and prompted immediate response from Young Justice.

As Batman briefed the young heroes on their mission Connor didn't miss how Kaldur's body swayed slightly as Batman informed him of his teams mission. Connor moved closer to the teen just to ensure that if Kaldur did faint he was there to catch his fall.

However, not expecting any less the Atlantean put on a powerful show of duty and confidence as he assured Batman that he and his teammates would soon have the situation under control causing Connor to smirk.

Once the briefing was over Kaldur huddled together his group to begin discussing his devised plan of action giving each teammate their task.

"Artemis we're counting on you to watch over our backs," Kaldur said to the archer concluding their little huddle.

"Not a problem, leave it to me," She assured. Kaldur nodded.

"Right, then we're to depart immediately," Kaldur instructed.

"Aw man looks like we can't have that romantic date after all M," Wally whined.

"Uh Wally? We never agreed to any date," Miss Martian chuckled.

"Yeah stop living in the dream world Kid desperate," Robin teased.

"Hey shut up," Wally pouted playfully.

Just as Kaldur was preparing to leave with the rest of his team his vision suddenly darkened and his feet were no longer under his control as his sight soon became level with the floor. But just before his body collided with the floor he was caught and cradled tightly in strong arms.

"Easy, easy," Connor cooed as he held Kaldur securely. The commotion quickly caught the attention of the others.

"Yo Kal you good man?" Wally asked as he approached the duo.

"I am fine," Kaldur said automatically as he made a failed attempt to get up.

"No you're not fine," Connor said as he steadied the squirming boy back into his embrace.

"Dude I don't think so, you're burning up," Artemis said placing her hand on Kaldur's forehead.

"A fever perhaps?" Miss Martian asked.

"It's nothing," Kaldur said growing impatient. He could feel Connor's grip tighten around him.

"It is something. You aren't healthy and you need to rest," Connor said.

"I can rest once we find out what the Reach are up to. We have our orders," Kaldur said.

"Not gonna happen not when you're this sick," Connor refused.

"This decision isn't yours to make Superboy," Kaldur spat stubbornly.

"Relax Kal. It's no sweat dude. We can easily take on this. You just stay here and rest up okay. We got this," Robin reassured his leader.

"But-" Kaldur began to protest.

"Robin is right Kaldur. It'd be bad if your condition worsened while in the midst of enemy territory. For the sake of your safety I insist that you set this mission out," Miss Martian insisted.

"See, for once how about listening to what we say?" Connor added. Kaldur groaned both from feeling sick and from being refused his right to participate in the mission assigned by Batman himself. He was sure having a slight fever was not grounds to call in sick while the Reach were running loose somewhere.

"But who will lead the team?" Kaldur said in a last attempt to prove a point. As if on cue Robin stepped forward.

"No problem Kal, I'll gladly take your spot while you recover," Robin grinned.

"Oh no ya don't pipsqueak. I'm older than you so I say I'm leader," Wally spoke up.

"Yeah but he's also smarter than you so I'm voting for shortstop here," Artemis said siding with Robin. Robin playfully stuck out his tongue.

"Artemis you trader. Oh yeah well Miss Martian doesn't mind do ya?" Wally pouted. Miss Martian cleared her throat apologetically as she slowly floated to the ground beside Robin looking at her fingers shyly.

"No way," Wally Bristled.

"Hah looks like I'm leader," Robin boasted.

"Robin, position of leader is not something to be taken lightly. You are the backbone of the team and you have to be able to harmonize each member if you want the mission to be a success," Kaldur said his voice laced in worry.

"Relax Kaldur. He may be a goof off but Robin's capable of getting the job done," Connor reassured him.

"Yeah don't stress it Kal, I'll definitely make sure this mission is a success," Robin said. Kaldur wasn't so certain of the words Robin spoke but had no choice but to accept them nonetheless.

With the decision decided the team made their move to depart.

"Yo Superboy you coming with?" Robin asked Connor as he helped Kaldur to his feet.

"I'm sitting this one out. Somebody has to watch over this guy here. Because knowing how stubborn and strong willed he is he'd try and follow us in his condition," Connor said. Kaldur frowned knowing that Superboy was correct when he said if left alone he'd follow after them. But what could they expect he was their leader after all and it was his duty to watch over their well-being.

"Good point," Robin said. "Then as the new temporary leader I'm counting on you to take care of our Kaldur," Robin said before taking off after the others.

"Superboy are you sure I made the right decision and letting them go alone?" Kaldur began to worry. Connor sighing walked up to the panicking Atlantean and picked him up bridal style and headed toward the boys room.

"Quit worrying already Kaldur I'm sure they'll be fine. He may not look it but Robin can be surprisingly clever in tight situations. And even if Wally did goof up Artemis and Meg are there to cover him," Connor soothed. Kaldur coughed as he unwillingly allowed himself to be carried to his room.

Once inside the leaders room Connor took utmost care in placing him on his bed almost making Kaldur chuckle at how overly aware Connor was being with his handling of the boy.

Once Kaldur settled into bed Connor gently placed a hand on Kaldur's forehead then to his own. Kaldur watched as a clueless frown crossed the Kryptonian's features.

"Something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

"I'd seen Artemis do this. This was how she was able to tell you were sick but I can't tell anything," Connor admitted. Kaldur couldn't help but chuckle.

"She was able to tell by the warmth of my skin. Here, feel again," Kaldur said taking superboy's hand and placing it against his forehead. After a few seconds superboy's eyes widened in realization.

"It's warm," Superboy said staring in awe at Kaldur. Kaldur nodded.

"Mhm," Kaldur said. Superboy quickly placed his hand back to his own forehead.

"Mine is normal," Connor announced.

"That is because you are not running a fever," Kaldur smiled. A pink tint rose to the Kryptonian's cheeks before he occupied his attention elsewhere.

"I'm not really familiar with these kinds of things. Superman told me it's unlikely that I'll ever experience colds and that even if I did it wouldn't even be a serious one," Connor admitted.

"It's okay Connor. All I need is a little rest and I should be back on my feet by morning," Kaldur said hoping to cheer the gloomy boy up.

"Yeah?" Connor asked in a quiet yet hopeful tone.

"Mhm," Kaldur assured.

"Well then I'm glad. Honestly its strange seeing you so weak and disoriented. I'm only use to the strong and stable Kaldur," Connor admitted with a small smile of adoration. Kaldur quietly looked down at his bed sheets.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Connor decided to break it.

"I'll let you rest now," Connor said as he moved away from Kaldur's bed and planted himself on a nearby chair.

"What are you doing Superboy?" Kaldur asked.

"Letting you rest," Connor said easily. Kaldur took a minute to glance from Connor to the very chair he was sitting on.

"Connor, in order for me to rest you'll have to leave the room. Physically," Kaldur said gently. Connor frowned at this.

"Why would I leave you? What if your condition worsens while I'm not here. What if you need something? Wait...do you need something?" Connors eyes widened.

"Super-" Kaldur was cut off by an aggravated growl from Connor.

"Stupid, stupid how could I have forgotten," Connor growled. Kaldur made a move to calm the boy down when he was cut off again. "You need soup for colds," Connor said as a matter of fact.

"Soup?" Kaldur asked surprised.

"Yes. It's what humans use to remedy colds. Meg taught me all about that. But you're in no shape to prepare it so I will," Connor said determinedly as he rose from his chair.

"Wait Superboy you've never prepared anything a day in your life," Kaldur shouted making a move to get up from bed.

"Don't you dare move Kaldur. For once just let me take care of you," Connor said. Kaldur was paralyzed by the genuine sincerity behind those warm blue eyes.

"At least let me come along so that I can watch- or I mean instruct you on how to properly prepare a bowl of soup," Kaldur insisted. Connor frowned, his first instinct being to refuse the boy but once he saw Kaldur slip both his feet out from under the covers he knew that Kaldur was coming with or without his consent.

"Fine," Connor huffed as he walked over to Connor and picked him up in the same fashion as before.

"Connor please I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own," Kaldur squirmed.

"Stop being so stubborn and just accept the fact that you need me for once," Connor said ignoring the boys squirming protests. Kaldur had no choice but to concede to the equally stubborn boy.

Once in the kitchen Kaldur tried but failed miserably in holding back his amused chuckles at the sight of Connor in a chef apron that read kiss the cook. Connor had washed his hands and had took out all the ingredients Kaldur had instructed him to.

"Like this?" Connor asked as he focused solely on dicing up the tomatoes.

"Yes, just like that," Kaldur said. Kaldur had to admit that this was the most focus he'd seen out of the boy outside of their missions. Kaldur could tell that Connor was very aware of what he was doing and was putting in a lot of effort to perfect his creation.

"Okay...done," Connor announced placing a spoon in the soup. Sliding it in front of Kaldur he leaned down and waited anxiously for the boy to take his first sip of the soup he had made.

After blowing the hot contents Kaldur slurped up his first spoonful. After a moment of consideration Kaldur put on a pleased expression.

"The soup is delicious. And to think you accomplished such a delicious dish on your first try. I'm really proud of you Connor," Kaldur complimented.

"It's- I...anything for you," Connor whispered trying to hide his red face. Kaldur just didn't realize how complete that sole compliment made Connor feel. Since awhile ago Connor had secretly made it his goal to perfect everything he did in order to please his leader. Kaldur had always been nothing less than perfect in Connor's eyes in everything he did and Connor didn't want to be left behind. He didn't want to be a burden to the one he loved most. He wanted to be needed and feel useful to the Atlantean.

Connor watched with visible pride as Kaldur finished up the rest of his soup. Taking the empty bowl and placing it in the sink Connor gently scooped Kaldur back into his arms and began the walk back to the boys room. After once again placing Kaldur on his bed Connor took his place back on the chair by his bedside.

"Superboy," Kaldur warned.

"Nope," Connor refused. Kaldur let out a slightly frustrated breath at the boys stubbornness.

"Fine, if you insist," Kaldur said.

"I do," Connor said shooting him a wolfish grin. Kaldur smiled at him before settling into bed.

A long moment passed and Connor could see as Kaldur's breaths fell into a rhythm indicating he was asleep.

"Good," Connor smiled. He found himself relaxing slightly happy that his leader was finally getting the rest he so desperately needed and deserved.

However that calmness did not last when Kaldur began to thrash about in his sleep. Connor was on his feet and at Kaldur's side in an instant.

"Kaldur?" Connor whispered as he reached out for the thrashing boy.

"No," Kaldur whispered in distress halting the boys touch.

"Kaldur?" Connor called a bit louder.

"Stop! Stop! Don't hurt...no," Kaldur cried as his lips trembled and tears fell down his cheeks. Officially distressed Connor shook the boy gently to wake him.

"Kaldur wake up," Connor yelled. His only response was mumbled gibberish. "What's wrong with you Kaldur tell me?" Connor yelled in panic.

"Please no," Kaldur cried. Connor's eyes scanned around momentarily thinking that perhaps some invisible enemy was attacking the boy unbeknownst to him that Kaldur was simply suffering from a fever dream.

"Nooo," Kaldur cried as his body arched off the mattress. In a flash Connor's arms shot out to hold the thrashing body steady.

"Kaldur wake up, it's me Connor. It's me," Connor said as he nuzzled Kaldur close to him. With ragged breaths Kaldur was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Su-super...boy," Kaldur croaked out as his unfocused eyes landed on Connor.

"I'm right here Kaldur," Connor assured him.

"You shouldn't be. Neither should I. We have to go to the others. They can be in danger, or worse yet dead," Kaldur panicked as he pushed Connor away and made a move to get up resulting in him falling to the floor. But Kaldur persisted in his delirium as he made his way to the door.

"Kaldur stop it, you're in no condition to go anywhere," Connor protested as he placed his arms around Kaldur's shoulder.

"Our teammates need us, they could be in trouble. And I'm just lying here like a worthless piece of trash. If something happens to them I- I'll...I'll never forgive myself," Kaldur sobbed. Something in Connor snapped.

Angrily he flipped Kaldur over so that Kaldur was on his back facing up and right into the eyes of an pissed off superboy.

"So you go try and save them and then what Kaldur, huh? Look at yourself you can't even stand on your own two feet let alone fight. Why can't you just see that you're better off here than on a battlefield," Connor yelled.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Kaldur yelled back.

"Let us take care of you for once," Connor yelled right back at him. Kaldur's mouth quivered as he tried to hold back his sobs.

"You've always taken care of us. Hell you spoil Wally rotten. Regardless of whatever the situation you've always put your neck out for us. I can't count how many times you've taken a blow for me. Time and time again you've protected us. Whenever we weren't fighting enemies you always kept us from fighting ourselves. Whenever something was wrong with any of us you were always there waiting and willing to listen to our problems. You're practically my therapist for crying out loud," Connor admitted with a slight chuckle. Kaldur sniffled below him. Connor wiped away his tears.

"So don't ever let me hear you calling yourself worthless because you mean everything to me. I have always admired you and cared for you. And although I am still considered young I know love when I feel it. And I most definitely do love you Kaldur. So for the sake of my sanity and my heart please let me take care of you," Connor said before kissing Kaldur's lips gently. He quickly drew back as he looked into Kaldur's eyes who was panting heavily.

"So dry," Connor whispered as he looked Kaldur over. An idea suddenly hit him.

Xxxxxx

.

Connor leaned over the bathtub as he gazed at Kaldur who was quietly soaking in it. With quick thinking Connor had decided to fill the bathtub up with cool water and place his leader inside it. The effects were almost immediate as the ashen color had disappeared from Kaldur's skin. His breathing had also evened out.

Gently Connor ran his hands through the water creating light ripples as he gazed lovingly at the Atlantean who rested calmly in the tub.

"Superboy?" Kaldur had said softly, his eyes still closed. Connor was on instant alert.

"I want to thank you," Kaldur said slowly opening his eyes. "For being concerned about me when I wasn't even concerned about myself," Kaldur said. A blush dusted Connor's cheeks.

"Anything for you," Connor frowned in embarrassment trying not to show just how happy Kaldur had made him for the second time that night.

"Connor?" Kaldur called again.

"Yeah?" Connor asked still trying to hide his blush behind a hard exterior.

"It may just be the fever talking but I...may I have another kiss?" Kaldur asked with a tender shyness as he looked up bashfully at the reddening Kryptonian.

Connor took a moment to caress Kaldur's face and gaze into his pale colored eyes before he placed his lips on Kaldur's in a soft kiss. Kaldur let go of a low moan causing Connor to recoil.

"You made a noise. Was I hurting you?" Connor asked frantically as he looked at every square inch of Kaldur's face.

Kaldur however only licked his lips and ran a finger across his full lips.

"No. It was just right. And that noise was a moan of pleasure. I enjoyed it," Kaldur assured him. Connor didn't fail to note that there was a edge of sexiness to Kaldur at the moment. A subtle sexiness that he was growing increasingly aware of.

"I want more," Kaldur admitted as he gazed up longingly at Connor. "I'm sorry that I've become so greedy," Kaldur apologized as his pale eyes looked up at Connor.

"It's ok to be greedy, I'm greedy too," Connor quickly admitted. "And since we're indulging ourselves in our greed..." Connor said before quickly stripping of his shirt. Kaldur's eyes widened at the chiseled chest looming above him.

"Connor just wait a minute..." Kaldur said regretting having pushed the young Kryptonian pass his limits.

"Nope," Connor said before he leaned in further to capture Kaldur's lips once more. overestimating his balance as well as the slipperiness of the floor beneath him Connor went crashing into the tub right on top of Kaldur effectively flooding the bathroom with cold bathwater.

Both boys looked at each other before busting out in laughter.

Xxxxxx

.

"Woo and who says we don't kick ass," Wally cheered upon his and his teammates arrival back at the base.

"Those idiots didn't even see us coming," Artemis cheered as she walked with her arm hooked with Wally as the two boasted their amazing as well as surprising victory over the Reach.

"I'm pretty sure they're plotting a thousand ways to kill us right now," Robin laughed.

"Well they can bring it. We'll just hand their asses back to them again," Wally said sharing a high five with Artemis.

"Hey guys, it's pretty quiet. Let's go check on Kaldur and Connor," Meg suggested.

"Oh yeah," Wally said.

Quietly the group made their way toward the Atlantean's room and were pleasantly surprised to see Kaldur wrapped up snug as a rug in his blanket while being held tightly and securely by Connor who was also asleep right next to him.

"Aww," Artemis and Meg cooed.

"Heh way ta go superboy, guess I can start calling you super-MAN now," Wally chuckled.

"Do that and I'd like to see how far he sends you flying," Robin laughed.

"Come on guys let's leave these two alone," Artemis said as she pulled everyone out of the room. She gave the couple one last glance before smiling and quietly closing the door behind her.


End file.
